Won't We Meet Again?
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: A story about someone who wanted everything but ended up losing the only person she loved. Angsty. Regina/Henry


My emotions went wild and my mood kept changing through the whole day. That's why I decided to put my mood into this story, the story about someone who wanted everything but ended up losing the only person she loved and that made her feel lonely.

This story is set after Emma and Henry left Storybrooke and Regina had to stay behind the red line facing the curse she casted in order to save everyone. After almost a year everyone came back from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. Everything went back to how it was before except Regina's son who was living happily in New York with Emma.

* * *

 _ **Won't We Meet Again?**_

She closed the door behind herself and silence engulfed her. Regina couldn't remember any other moment when her big house was as quiet as now. Her eyes scanned the area that opened in front of her, every peace of the luxury furniture she surrounded herself with when having nothing else to fill the huge hole in her chest. This whole house was a part of her idea about a way of living when as The Evil Queen she casted the curse back in the Enchanted Forest. She was a changed person now and she had to admit that she was foolish thinking that wealth and expensive things could make her feel better. The solution was simple. She needed the most important feeling every single person was searching for.

Love.

There are many kinds of love but nothing can replace the love a mother feels for her child. Since Henry came into her life everything have changed. She has changed. From the moment when Regina saw her son's first smile her lips curved into a sweet smile that she could share with him. And she smiled a lot. From the moment Henry said his first word it made Regina's heart sink not only because he finally spoke and she could hear his voice but also because the first word he said was "mom". Thanks to this sweet little boy Regina had a chance to feel happiness and such needed love. She tried to do her best job to raise him well. And she hoped she succeeded.

The mayor's mind moved from the happy memories she had about their time spent together to the moment when Henry's biological mother arrived into the town. She will probably never forget how she felt when her son rejected her as his mother saying that he found his real mom. Then like a fast-forwarded movie a couple of memories appeared in front of her and she shivered. She's been through so much and so has Henry. She loved him very much and cared about him. Making the decision to let him go with Emma and have a happy life in New York was the toughest. She knew there was no other option and rather then let him die she sacrificed her own feelings to give him his best chance. Regina wasn't used to think about anyone's else happiness than her own and this was an experience she learned a lot from. Yes, the pain of losing Henry drove her to ripping her own heart out and burying it in the woods but it also taught her how the true love felt. Regina missed him. She knew she did the right thing but why being a hero Henry always wanted her to be hurts so much?

Her shaky legs led her to the living room. She needed to sit down and take a moment to pull herself together. She was so close to crying but tried to hold the tears back. She sat down, leaned against the sofa and closed her eyes. Her lungs tried to refuse to take in the air and it made her caught. Regina opened her brown eyes and looked to her right side.

"There is a blanket on the sofa that I used to keep you warm," she whispered like she was talking to Henry and took it into her hands. The blanket was soft and it calmed her, she moved it to her nose and inhaled deeply enjoying the scent. She felt Henry's shower gel. Memories of her little boy came back, she saw him running down the stairs straight from the bathroom, his hair still wet. In his eyes she saw how excited he was when they were about to enjoy a movie night, he and his mom cuddled on the sofa watching a fairy tale and discussing the characters that kept appearing on the screen. These moments she will cherish till the very last day of her life because there was literally nothing else she could live for. These happy memories have always gave her strength to go through days and they will for sure will give her some extra determination to keep herself alive.

Regina hugged the blanket and closed her eyes. Now she wasn't strong enough to hold the tears back.

"There is a notebook you used to draw in," her weak voice sounded through the room. Regina took the notebook and opened it to look at the first page. A picture a 5 years old boy could draw made her smile. She saw them both walking hand in hand in the fields surrounded by trees with the Sun shining above their heads. She briefly looked at the rest of the pictures and closed the book. It was too painful for her to keep reminding herself of what she had lost.

"They say everything happens for a reason but I would give up everything I have if I only could hug you," she whispered again her eyes filled with tears. She believed that the huge hole in her chest was gone but it opened again when she lost her son. The only question she wanted to know the answer for was how long she will stay good. Henry wasn't only her son he was also someone who was always there for her when she was falling apart, guiding her direction when she was riding through the dark.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
